Rainy Reunion
by hanalarene
Summary: The much wanted sequel to May's Not So Adventurous Choice. You don't need to read it really to understand this. It's set 3 years post MNSAC; May and Gary meet by chance on a rainy day in the Kalos Region. Brunetteshipping. Slight Contestshipping. R&R Gary/May/Drew


**A much requested sequel to "May's Not So Adventurous Choice" from when I was a much shittier writer and uh, yeah. Have fun? I don't know. Takes place a few years later.**

—

It was April. The sun was shrouded behind a cloak of grey storm clouds, and rain was just starting to fall. A certain brown haired professor-in-training cursed at his luck and started running for shelter, an Umbreon perched on his shoulder looking rather disgruntled at the droplets wetting it's black and gold fur. "Umbreeeee!"

The man shushed his companion and ducked under the cover of a rocky overhang. Sure his feet were still soaked from the mud and rain water, but at least he and his Umbreon weren't being drenched from the heavens above. And they were alone and _not _with his grandfather, who would undoubtably be trying to measure the rain and how it "correlated with weather Pokemon like Castform," and some other weird shit he never managed to understand. Then again, that's why he was only an assistant and not a full fledged professor.

Hearing a sneeze from inside the cave behind him, he cursed himself inwardly for thinking too soon. He painted a fake smile on his face and turned towards the sound to see a girl, maybe 2 or 3 years younger than himself struggling to stop sneezing as she sat criss-crossed on a rock further back in the cave. Her brown hair was completely drenched - as was the rest of her ensemble - and she was trembling in the cold, not noticing the man approaching.

When she did notice him however her eyes lit up. "Gary! Wow it sure has been awhile-"

Her words were cut off by yet another sneeze and she rubbed her eyes in frustration. The girl laughed it off but still sniffed in between giggles, making such an odd sight to behold the man couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry miss but, do I know you?"

The girl looked a bit put off but sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't remember, I mean, then again you were the one who asked me out! But then again that was years ago and I was a naive coordinator and you were…well, pretty much the same actually."

She laughed nervously before running a hand through her matted hair and looking irritated when her hand got stuck in her hair. Gary walked closer to her and upon further examination he realized this was May Maple. Top coordinator, daughter of Norman Maple, and her brother Max was now the gym leader of the Petalburg City Gym.

"May!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and pouted. "Took you long enough Gary. Or should I call you Professor Oak now? It's a bit weird considering your grandfather is also Professor Oak but, whatever floats your S.S. Anne."

He bit back a laugh and smiled. She hadn't changed much, except she seemed much more aware of her silliness now - for the lack of a better term. He pushed back his spiky brown hair, and to his relief it stayed slicked back thanks to the rain. For once, he appreciated the water that he normally would've hated for messing up his 'do. May noticed and smirked, a look that didn't really suit her.

"May, leave the smirking to your rival. What's his name? Brew? Gruu?"

"Drew!"

She laughed at his errors and patted his shoulder like a mother would to a child. "There, there Professor, I'll make sure Drew knows you forgot his name too~"

He scoffed. "He's a rather forgettable man you know."

"Oh right, I get it."

The two laughed as Gary reminisced about his time with her rival Drew. They had met about a year ago, and he had learned much about how coordinators bonded with their Pokemon in a different way than that of a trainer or breeder. The two men had hit it off fairly well - both being arrogant and confident trainers that had much to agree on - but had a falling out when the two realized how fondly they spoke of May, and Drew finally up and decided to go back about his travels alone. He still remembered the look on Drew's face when Gary had told him of his attempt to ask her out, and Drew had slammed him up against the wall of his home that day, threatening him - yes, threatening! - not to try anything with May again. She was "too pure" for someone like me, at least according to Drew.

He pushed the memory out of his mind and refocused on May laughing still. She had gotten prettier, if that was even possible. She no longer wore her hair in those two cute - yet odd - pigtails, and now it flowed freely, held back with her bandana as a headband. She was clad in a cute red and white Pokeball designed halter neck sundress, and had black leggings under that cut off just above the knee. However her choice in footwear wasn't the smartest, and it appeared the mud had stolen one sandal, as she held the other in her hands as she sat there barefooted.

She looked up at Gary and smiled to herself. He hadn't really changed. Still wore the same clothes, still had the same smile and hair, Gary Oak was still exactly the same man he was three years ago. The only change - she noted with a smile - was that he no longer acted like a brat. The fact that they were holding a decent conversation without struggling to continue it meant quite a lot in itself. They were both aware of this, and because of it couldn't stop smiling at each other.

In fact, the distance between them had closed significantly while they had sized each other up, and now the two were inches from one another. Gary's Umbreon hopped down from his shoulder and looked on curiously.

Gary broke the silence first. "You must be freezing."

May laughed again. "Gee, captain obvious over here Gary. Tell me something I _don__'__t _know."

His gaze deepened and her smile faded. "You don't know how much I wanted to talk to you these last few years."

She gaped openly. Incredulously so. "Me? Why?"

He smirked, the famous Gary Oak smirk - perhaps as infamous as Drew Hayden's smirk - and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You didn't wise up as much as I thought you did May. Ah, so disappointing."

She puffed her cheeks and looked ready to fight back. But before she could, Gary had leaned in and kissed her, taking her breath away.

May's eyes went wide and she started to pull away, only to get pulled back in with Gary's arms. Soon after she gave up and went limp, shutting her eyes as Gary enjoyed the moment.

After what seemed like eternity to May, Gary pulled away softly and looked down at her with such a tender expression she couldn't believe this was GARY OAK WHO JUST KISSED HER.

It came like a slap in the face from a Poliwag.

Gary Oak had just kissed her.

On the lips.

For what seemed like eternity!

She sat there gaping like a Goldeen and Gary smiled to himself before closing her jaw with his hand. "Come on May, you're gonna catch Combee."

May's eyes locked on to Gary's and continued to stare at him. He didn't mind it so much, at least not for the first hour they were stuck there. After that it got a bit annoying.

"Would you stop it, you're acting like that was your first kiss or something…!"

He froze. That couldn't have been her first kiss. Drew had been crushing on her far too long for him not to have made a move on her by now. For Arceus's sake she was nearly 17 years old by now, how could she have not-"

"GARY YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS…THAT…THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!"

Ah yep. It was her first kiss. Geez Drew, get a move on.

Gary felt his stomach twist at the thought of Drew kissing May and quickly made a face. _No. Definitely not. Good thing he__'__s still a wuss.___

He looked up at May who was still kind of in a state of shock as the rain continued to fall outside and he walked up to her. Before she could protest, he pulled her into his arms and held her. May could feel his body heat against her frozen skin and could hardly protest - despite her previous anger. She involuntarily leaned against him and burrowed into his chest, not wanting to leave the Gary-Hot-Water-Bottle-3000. She smiled faintly at her imaginative skills and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself even closer. "Warm…"

Gary - once again - bit his lip to fight back a smile. One that would undoubtably take over his emotions again should it show on his face. So, away it went and Gary opted to rubbing May's back with one hand and holding her close with the other. The two eventually fell asleep, Umbreon curled into Gary's side as well.

—

When May woke up, she was alone and wrapped up in a blanket. A note was left on the rock she was sitting on before and upon further realization May noticed the rain had stopped pouring. She pulled the blanket around herself, picked up the note and meandered to the front of the cave to peer out.

The sun was out and shining, and the muddy mess she had trudged through the other day was now drying up quickly, making a direct path to the main road. In the distance she swore she could see a green haired teen headed towards her, probably Drew, who was probably worried when she didn't return to the Pokemon Center the previous night. After all, they were traveling together.

Remembering what was in her hands, May looked down at the note and smiled.

"_Thought you__'__d need this more than I would. Let__'__s continue our convo next time, yes? I__'__ll be watching you compete in Lumiose__" __-The OTHER professor. _

Stifling a laugh - as well as trying to cover her red cheeks - she pocketed the note as Drew came up the trail towards her, his eyes alight with a mixture of worry, relief, and anger. "Where were you?!"

She scratched her head and laughed meekly. "Got caught up in some mud and rain and…"

He looked at her quizzically. _And?_

However, upon looking her over and seeing the blanket he inferred that someone else had seen to her safety for the night. A relief but also worrying. "Who helped you?"

She smiled. "A certain Pokemon Professor~ No worries Drew. Let's just get going."

His green eyes narrowed suspiciously but shrugged off his concern. If May was okay, then he was okay. "Whatever you say. Time to get going anyways, that competition in Lumiose City is coming up!"

She grinned, completely back to normal. "Yeah! I can't wait."

—

**Yet another open ending. But this is done for sure, unless I get a rediculous amount of PMs for another sequel hahaha******

**Thanks for the support and R&amp;R 3**


End file.
